Love the way you Lie
by xAs-You-Wishx
Summary: The Hikari's and Yami's tie the knot, is Ryou's and his Darker Half's relationship doomed to fail?


Love the way you lie

Tendershipping

One shot - maybe?

Inspired by Rihanna: Te Amo and Love the way you lie

i do not own YUGIOH

* * *

Vows exchanged, from light and dark, special symbolic rings exchanged and their bonds were tied, Pegasus binding their Hikari's to their Yami's, their close friends as witnesses.

Their fates were now sealed, forever bound

Even though they are bound together, in their own forms, they are still strangers; that's what Ryou thought anyway. Seeing his alike in a material form, he wasn't use to it. Every time his darker half looked his way, his stomach fluttered, cheeks flushed, he looked away.

Ryou sat at a corner table; Bakura – or Tozuko as he was once known as, The Great Thief of Ancient Egypt, sat at the bar.

All of the Yami's wore black leather with white trims, and the Hikari's wore white leather with black trims. Pegasus thought it would be a brilliant touch for the theme of light and dark uniting together. The music loud, the theme dark romantic, black walls and red drapes, lights, candles, it was indeed sensual. All of a sudden a waiter came over with a drink, as he left, Ryou's eyes fell upon Tozuko to see him watching, making him uneasy

Before the next song come on Tozuko left his seat and headed towards Ryou, he leads him to the dance floor as Rihanna Te Amo started to play

Mean while at the other side of the room, sat Marik and Malik, watching the scene

"They seem to bounce off of one another" Malik said, absent mindlessly watching them dance, matching the music, Ryou seemed to be nervous and stiff

"What? The white furbys?" Marik replied

"The 'kuras bounce, the twins over there are devoted and what are we? I mean you're the psychotic side of me that the millen-" Malik ranted when he was cut off, all of a sudden Malik was pinned to the wall

"I should be careful if you must say something" Marik snarled "Just because our circumstances are different, it doesn't mean I don't love you" Marik said as he claimed his lighter half's lips

And they were right, they did bounce, there main bounce was in and out of love

After a year since they tied the knot everything changed, romantic gestures became hateful beatings. Words of love became words of hate, words of spite

"I can't stand looking at you!" Tozuko spat in a drunken rage, Ryou raged back when all of a sudden Tozuko's fist hit pass Ryou to the wall

Ryou remembered the times where his heart fluttered, he had been so in love he could hardly breathe

"I'm so sorry..." Tozuko's words whispered in Ryou's ear

_I vow to never harm you, my little Angel_

"I lied" he sobbed "I love you" Ryou gasped as Tozuko kissed his neck

Ryou snapped, packing his bags he had to leave, this relationship wasn't love, it was hate, Ryou felt like he was drowning in a life he never imagined he would be in.

"Ryou?" A lost voice called from the door way turning, water filled eyes met Tozuko's, lost, and getting up Ryou pushed him

"I hate you!" Ryou cried and pushed him again Tozuko tried to embrace Ryou but he tried to shove away each touch, Tozuko grabbed Ryou's hair and threw him onto the bed and then pinned him forcing his lips onto his light, Ryou replied being more fierce, their hands laced as Tozuko's one hand grabbed Ryou's hair again, Ryou took a fist full of his shirt

Ryou was out to get a Chinese from the local shop when he found Tozuko down an alley way, fucking several young teens in high heels and miniskirts, fury flowed through him as he pulled himself away. Entering the Chinese shop, when he received his order he took another root home pass the park, when all of a sudden, he could hear some distress calls and water splash, the park had a deep fountain.

Peeping around a bush he saw those girls from the alley way and a lock of white hair, soon all went silent the girls dashed away and Ryou rushed over in a panic, he dragged Tozuko out of the water and started resuscitating him, pain and guilt flowed through him, it seemed like eternity until he coughed up water, Ryou's expression changed. Hate, vows broken, heart torn.

"Ryou?" Tozuko questioned

"I'm leaving you... Tozuko," Ryou said steadily, is face angered, and then stood to walk away, when his hand was grasped Tozuko pulled Ryou close

"If you ever leave, I will tie you to the bed and set the house on fire" he threatened

Things have changed over the recent years, they have changed a lot, nothing it the same anymore despite efforts on both sides

Ryou sat at the kitchen table looking at the piece of paper that said 'good bye', Ryou sighed as he heard the door open, placing the paper on the table Ryou headed for the back door but it was too late, a rough hand grabbed his hair dragging him up the stairs, cuffs on wrists Tozuko disappeared for a moment, only to return with oil cans dowsing everything and then lit a match

"No..." Ryou whispered tears spill as the match hit the floor, the room set ablaze

"Are you just going to stand there Tozuko?" Ryou cried, "and watch me, burn well that's okay, because you know what! I like the way it hurts!"

Tozuko just stared through the flames at his lighter half, what has he done? Cries and screams of pain rang through his ears

"Just gunna stand there and hear me cry?" Ryou sobbed "that's alright –" Ryou coughed, fumes filled his lungs

"I love the way you lie...Tozuko" Ryou whispered as he fell unconscious

"No," Tozuko whispered "What have I done?" he panicked as he stared at his Light love through the flames

"Ryou!" he called as he ran through the flames for his Hikari


End file.
